


Writing Prompt #11 - Gibbs x Daughter!Reader

by thewritersblock0904



Series: Writing Prompts [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Domestic Violence, F/M, Father!Gibbs, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gibbs doesn't ever say a lot but he is mad, I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersblock0904/pseuds/thewritersblock0904
Summary: "Who gave you that black eye?!"&"If I ever see you anywhere near her, you'll have to deal with me!"*please pay attention to the tags. If you think this will trigger you then don't read this.*





	Writing Prompt #11 - Gibbs x Daughter!Reader

As you walked into your dad’s house you know that there would be hell to pay. He told you when you first started dating Jacob that he was bad news, but you figured he was just being overprotective as he always was.

As you started walking down the stairs into the basement you took a weary breath.

“Hey, Dad,” you announced.

“Hey, kid, what are you doing here?” he asked you, taking a quick glance in your direction before going back to sanding the  _ Chickadee _ .

“Uh, I just wanted to talk to you about something,” you said at the last step.

Your dad took a closer look at you in worry before his face morphed into anger.

“ **Who gave you that black eye, (Y/N)?!** ” he demanded.

“That’s what I wanted to talk about,” you murmured while sitting by him on the boat.

Then you started explaining to him what happened. When you started dating Jacob you thought Gibbs was just being paranoid, that just this once his gut was wrong. But, as you learned recently, your dad wasn’t wrong.

In the past few weeks Jacob started drinking and, while you were used to living with a man who drank on a regular basis, this was different. Jacob got angrier and angrier the more he drank and tonight was finally the breaking point.

You had confronted Jacob about his drinking and temper and his solution was to punch you across the face before trudging off to his room, leading you to where you were now - sitting on your dad’s boat with your head on his shoulder.

Your dad gave you a kiss on the crown of your head. “I got you,” he murmured.

The next morning you woke up in your dad’s bed with your face feeling worse than it did the night before.

“Ungh!” you groaned.

As you walked into the kitchen space you saw your dad dressed in his work clothes with a bowl of cereal in the spot you usually sat in when you had meals at his house.

“Hey,” you mumbled while taking a seat.

“Eat up, you’re coming to work with me,” Gibbs announced.

“What? Why?” you questioned. The last thing you wanted was for your dad’s team to see you like this.

“I want Ducky to take a look at that bruise,” was all he replied with.

Within the hour you and your dad were making your way through the squad room to the back elevator.

“Hey, Boss. Ziva’s not here yet, but I called and she said that she’d be here soon,” DiNozzo announced as soon as he noticed your father.

“What happened to your face, (Y/N)?” Tony asked you when he noticed your presence.

“Don’t worry about it, DiNozzo. Get back to work,” your dad ordered.

“Back to cold cases, it is,” the very special agent responded while returning to the files on his desk.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Jethro,” Dr. Mallard said while closing a body into cold storage.

“I need you to take a look at (Y/N)’s face,” your father told the doctor.

“Oh, dear,” Ducky said walking up to you. “Well, hop up, let me take a look.”

You glared at your father. “Don’t look at me like that; do as he says. I need to go back upstairs,” the agent told you.

“Fine. Go,” you answered, jumping up on the autopsy table as your father walked out of the sliding doors.

“Well, let’s see what we have here, my dear,” Ducky mused aloud.

* * *

 

“DiNozzo, I need you to look up a Jacob Daniels,” Gibbs ordered his senior field agent.

“Isn’t that (Y/N)’s boyfriend?” The grey-haired man just gave him a pointed look. “Looking up Jacob Daniels as we speak, Boss. Anything specific you’re looking for?”

“I want everything, DiNozzo! I don’t care if it’s something as small as jaywalking, I want everything!” Gibbs yelled across the bullpen as he aggressively tapped his keyboard.

“On it, Boss,” DiNozzo told his superior. Whatever the hell it was that the kid did to piss Gibbs off DiNozzo almost felt sorry for him. Keyword being almost. As it was, Tony had a sneaking suspicion as to why Gibbs was having him look up that particular character, and, if Tony was right, he would gladly give Jacob a shiner to match your own.

Ten minutes later Tony stood in front of Gibbs’s desk with a print-out containing prior arrest records and a home address,

“This is just what I found off the top, but I wouldn’t doubt that if I looked a little deeper I would find some more, but it’s up to you, Boss,” the agent said while handing over the papers.

As Gibbs took a quick glance at the papers his heart sunk. You weren’t the first girl that Jacob had done this to, and you probably weren’t gonna be the last.

“Tell Ducky that after he’s done checking on (Y/N)’s eye to take her up to Abby. I’ll be back,” Gibbs said in a terse tone before making his way to the elevator.

Half an hour later he was banging on the door of the twenty-somethings apartment.

“Hold on a sec!” Gibbs could hear the little punk say. The agent clenched his fist.

As soon as the door opened Gibbs could see the bastard’s skin pale. “Oh, um, Mr. Gibbs… if you’re looking for (Y/N) she’s not here, and I don’t know when she’ll be back,” he all but stuttered out.

Gibbs pushed the sniveling back into his apartment while stalking towards him. “(Y/N) isn’t coming back after that black eye you gave her. You will not talk her, look at her, hell, if you even think about her I will have your head.  **If I ever see you anywhere near her, you’ll have to deal with me!** ” The marine stated, not holding anything back.

“Y-yes, Sir,” Jacob stuttered out.

“Actually, if I see you around another woman you’ll have to deal with me!”

“Of course, Sir.”

As Gibbs left he couldn’t help but feel a weight off of his chest. Sure, Jacob was still free, but Gibbs would keep an eye on him, make sure he didn’t hurt any more women. But for now, you were safe, and that’s all he wanted, all he needed

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's that. If you have any constructive criticism for me or know of something I need to fix, then please tell me. Thank you.


End file.
